Corpse Party: Death Cycle
by 7RedCards
Summary: As the fateful day that Lindsay and her friends were trapped in the cursed Heavenly Host is repeated, she and the others are willing to do anything to save their fallen friends from their cruel demises. But CAN they? Rated M for swearing, violence, blood, and gore. Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Back with the sequel to Corpse Party: Blood Bath! This runs alongside Book Of Shadows! Enjoy~!**

Ayumi looks behind Satoshi as Naomi and Craig walk towards them. Satoshi smiles, and Lindsay hugs Craig.

"Naomi! I'm so glad you're okay!" Satoshi exclaims. Naomi smiles sadly.

"I couldn't find Seiko...and I got lost until Craig-kun found me." She says. Ayumi smiles.

"Well, now that we're all here, there's nothing keeping us in this school. Everyone gather around." She tells everybody. They stand in a circle with their paper charms.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Satoshi chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Yuka chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Yoshiki chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Ayumi chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Naomi chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Lindsay chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Sora chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Craig chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Mark chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Jackie chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Colten chants.

"Sachiko, we beg of you." Satoshi chants again. Silence. Then, with a flash of white, they all pass out.

...

Colten jolts up in his bed, panting heavily. He looks around, squinting at the bright light in his room. He rubs his eyes and stands up in his pajamas. _Was all of that a dream...?_ He wonders. Lindsay walks in then and rolls her eyes.

"You know, a shirt would be nice." She says. Colten looks down at his bare chest, then laughs a bit and gets dressed while Lindsay looks away.

'Anyway, I found this charm on the internet..." She tells him, and he freezes.

"Huh...?" He asks. She smiles.

"It's in Japanese, so I'll have to translate it after school." She replies. He finds himself slowly nodding as he gets a weird feeling in his stomach. Why was this conversation so familiar...?

"Hey, sis?" He asks her. She smiles.

"Yeah?" She replies.

"What does it mean if I feel like something that's happening feels like it's happened to me before...?' Lindsay grins, her eyes brightening.

"You're experiencing deja vu. It means that a new destiny is being created for you." She tells him. "Just continue to follow your gut, and if you feel like you've said something before, say something else. You have a rare opportunity here. Don't waste it." She leaves. _A rare opportunity...? She's right. I can save them. Ritsu, Craig, Ms. Mary...I'll save you all!_

 **What do you guys think so far? I hope you enjoyed it~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back everyone! This story, like the last, will follow multiple POVs. Hope you enjoy it~!**

 **By the way, I got a pretty...uh...let's say INTERESTING review. I don't know if it was a troll or if he really just hates this story, but if he/she is reading this, then I hope you have an awesome week! If you ever write a story, tell me and I'll definitely read it!**

Sora wakes up with a bad feeling in his gut. Writing it off as a stomach ache (which was easy, given the way his dad cooks), he gets dressed and walks out the door. Craig and Mark are already at the end of his driveway, waiting for him.

"I can't wait for the party tonight!" Craig exclaims. "It's gonna be awesome!" Sora smiles weakly, the feeling getting stronger already.

"Are you alright?" Mark asks. Sora nods silently and smiles again.

"I'm fine." He replies, his voice a little strained.

"Alright...well, we're gonna meet Jackie and Ritsu for breakfast at that new restaurant." Craig says.

"The Wendy's?" Sora asks. "What's so special about it?"

"They got this awesome soda machine!" Mark exclaims. "Over 30 choices!" Sora blinks.

"And this is a big deal because...?" He asks. Craig rolls his eyes.

"Because we're freaking hungry, now come on!"

/7:30 AM/

"It's about time you guys got here!" Jackie exclaims as the boys walk in. Sora grins.

"Well, maybe if Craig had taken his car..." Sora replies, grinning.

"I need someone that's 21 with me!" Craig defends himself. Ritsu rolls her eyes.

"Well, you're here now. And I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm STARVING." She says. The others nod in agreement. Within a few minutes, they have their orders and are eating heartily.

"We should've invited Lindsay and Colten." Jackie says.

"Nah, they both need to get to school early to help with the party preparations." Mark replies. Sora frowns.

"But that's all they've BEEN doing for the past week!" He exclaims. "They need a break!"

"There's no point arguing." Craig interrupts. "I sent them both an invitation last night, but they both said no." Jackie sighs and keeps eating. Sora frowns, but does so too.

/8:00 AM/

Sora walks into class, sitting next to Colten. Said boy looks like he's about to be sick.

"Are you okay?" Sora asks. Colten looks at him and quickly nods, smiling nervously.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." He replies, his face a little pale. Sora frowns as the feeling in his stomach intensifies. _Something bad is gonna happen...I know it..._

 **So far, only Colten remembers. What will he do to help his friends? Find out next weekend~!**


End file.
